


The Very Hungry Satou

by Pickapon



Category: The Very Hungry Caterpillar - Eric Carle, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Parody, alcohol mention, crackfic, first fic with satou as main and its a joke, lmaooooo, sorry i had to do this, the very hungry caterpillar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickapon/pseuds/Pickapon
Summary: You know damn well what this is. It's what you think it is.





	The Very Hungry Satou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hittinmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hittinmiss/gifts).



In the dorms of UA, a little hero-in-training lay on the bed.

 

One Sunday morning the sun came up and - nyoom! - out of the bed came a tiny and very hungry Satou.

 

He started to look for some food.

 

On Monday he ate through one pack of pop-rocks. But he was still hungry.

 

On Tuesday he ate through two Curly Wurlys. But he was still hungry.

 

On Wednesday he ate through three pocky sticks. But he was still hungry.

 

On Thursday he ate through four Push Pops. But he was still hungry.

 

On Friday he ate through five Mars Bars. But he was still hungry.

 

On Saturday he ate through a toblerone, a kit kat, a pack of starbursts, a pack of haribos, a crunchie bar, a pack of gay bacon, a chocolate orange, a box of jaffa cakes, one cinnamon bun and a small portion of broccoli. _That night he had a stomach ache!_

 

The next day was Sunday again. Satou ate through a nice bag of sugar, and after that he felt _much_ better.

 

Now he wasn’t hungry any more - and he wasn’t a little Satou anymore. He was a big, _fat_ Satou. He built a small hut, called a pillow fort, around himself. He stayed inside for more than two weeks. Then he removed a blanket from the pillow fort, pushed his way out and…

  
  


**He was a beautiful hero!**

 

* * *

 

 

Satou addresses the elephant in the room, “What happened last night?”

 

“Oh boy… Kouda, do you want to tell him?” replied Kaminari, slightly shaky with his voice.

 

Kouda shakes his head furiously.

 

“I wasn’t _that_ drunk, was I?” Satou said, with denial in his tone.

 

“You were so drunk, you got attacked by a villain with an animal quirk." Kaminari tried not to laugh as he was explaining the rest of the story. " _You turned into a caterpillar_ and you ate so much, _Kouda had to communicate with you so you wouldn’t be hospitalised and have to get your stomach pumped._ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
